ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Aldridge Mansion Museum
"Exterior Set" 225 Bay State Rd Boston, MA 02215 "Interior Set" 259 Massapoag Ave North Easton, MA 02356 | Founded=19th Century | appeared='Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)': Chapter 01 Chapter 02 Chapter 03 (DS): The Duke (DS): Past Lives (DS): Erin Gets Fired Ghostbusters 101 #1 Ghostbusters 101 #6 | Ghosts=Gertrude Aldridge Ralph }} The Aldridge Mansion Museum (also known as Aldridge Mansion)Ed Mulgrave Jr. (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 1 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:08:43-00:08:47). Sony Pictures. Ed Mulgrave Jr. says: "Well, I'm Ed Mulgrave. I'm the historian at the Aldridge Mansion, and I believe it's haunted." was the location of the first ghost in the 2016 movie. It is New York's oldest private home and museum. History Primary Canon The Aldridge Mansion was built in the nineteenth century on the Upper West Side at 72nd Street, and was one of the most elegant homes in existence in that time period.Tour Guide Garrett (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 1 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:01:12-00:01:18). Sony Pictures. Tour Guide Garrett says: "So, the Aldridge Mansion is the only 19th century home in New York City preserved both inside and out."Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 12 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:18:35-1:18:39). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "Um, Aldridge Mansion. Um, Upper West Side. Yes? 70... 72nd." On the morning of October 25, 1894 Sir Aldridge woke up and was furious that his breakfast was not waiting for him. He called out for his servants, but none responded. He then found out that they had all been stabbed in their sleep by his eldest daughter Gertrude.Tour Guide Garrett (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 1 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:01:57-00:02:28). Sony Pictures. Tour Guide Garrett says: "On the morning of October 25th, 1894, Sir Aldridge awoke, furious, when his breakfast was not waiting for him. So he called to his servants, but none of them responded. Why? Because, during the night, one by one, they had each been stabbed to death in their sleep. It was later discovered they were murdered by his eldest daughter, Gertrude Aldridge." The family avoided humiliation and locked her in the basement instead of calling the authorities. She was fed through a slot in the door and lived in the basement til her death.Tour Guide Garrett (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 1 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:02:29-00:02:49). Sony Pictures. Tour Guide Garrett says: "Sir Aldridge once wrote in his diary, "I know God makes no mistakes, but I believe he may have been drunk when he built Gertrude's personality." Now, to spare the family public humiliation, instead of turning her in to the police, they locked her in this basement. And they fed her... through this slot." Years later, a new owner discovered her remains. Ultimately, the door was resealed shut by the owner after he repeatedly heard strange sounds.Tour Guide Garrett (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 1 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:02:50-00:03:06). Sony Pictures. Tour Guide Garrett says: "Years later, when a new owner moved in, they dug out her remains. But, after repeatedly hearing strange sounds, he sealed it shut. That's right. No one has opened this door since then." Rowan North visited the Aldridge Mansion and planted a Hyper-Ionization Device under a table near the door to the basement. On a Tuesday, a tour guide named Garrett lectured a group of people about the Aldridge Mansion's history in its main hall then pointed out several luxuries and artifacts as he led them to the basement door.Ed Mulgrave Jr. (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 2 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:17:17-00:17:20). Sony Pictures. Ed Mulgrave Jr. says: "Garrett here saw it on Tuesday, and I believe it made him soil himself." He cautioned he was going to tell them a spooky story and told them about Gertrude Aldridge. He backed up into the library and presented a portrait of Gertrude hanging up above them. He backed up to the basement door and showed them how Gertrude was fed through a slot. A candlestick fell from a table near the door. Garrett asked them to follow him and stay clear of the door. Nobody noticed the Hyper-Ionization Device as they stepped over the candle. At the early evening, when all the tours were over, Garrett was getting ready to go for the day. He flicked a light switch off then picked up the candle and looked at the bottom. He got out a clicker and pressed it, revealing a handle below the candlestick that made it fall by itself. He chuckled then placed the candle back on the table, when all the sudden a noise came from the basement. The basement door creaked open. Garrett turned around. He slowly walked back to the door and the knob turned. The door shook and a woman's scream was heard. Garrett ran to the entrance door to leave, but the door knob was red hot. An unseen force then pushed Garrett towards the wall, breaking a frame and table. He then ran to the drawing room and tried to launch a chair at a window, but the chair stopped in the air, then flew back at him. He then ran and ended up down the basement. He noticed that the basement floor and walls were leaking a green ectoplasm. He then noticed that he got some on his hands from the trailed. He tried to run back up the stairs, but the stairs collapsed and he found himself hanging for dear life. Then Gertrude revealed herself from the ectoplasm on the floor. Garrett screamed and allegedly soiled himself. The light flickered upstairs. Garrett wept as he told Ed Mulgrave Jr. about the incident over the phone.Ed Mulgrave Jr. (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 2 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:17:32-00:17:34). Sony Pictures. Ed Mulgrave Jr. says: "He did. He called me sobbing, saying, "Oh, my God, my pants are toast"." Erin Gilbert came to an agreement to introduce Abby Yates and Jillian Holtzmann to the staff in exchange for Abby temporarily taking Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal out of circulation. Garrett refused to go in side and threw his keys to the ground. Erin ended up going with Abby and Holtzmann into the mansion. Abby turned on her P.K.E. Meter while Holtzmann recorded with a Sony 4K Camcorder. Abby checked the basement door but it was locked. They inspected the location and after a bit, Erin stepped on ectoplasm and heard the basement door open behind her. Erin thought Abby and Holtzmann played another prank on them but they denied it. The P.K.E. Meter spun and they experienced an AP-xH Shift. A moment later, Gertrude hovered out of the basement. Erin tried to communicate with her, but then she projected ectoplasm all over her. Gertrude flew through a window and left the vicinity. Secondary Canon IDW Comics After spending a large amount of time in Queens, Patty Tolan and Holtzmann chased after a ghost in Manhattan.Abby Yates (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #1" (2017) (Comic p.20). Abby Yates says: "You've been gone for... come on, Queens is... it's crawling with extranormal entities!" A portal generated by another dimension's Ghostbusters' Interspatial Teleportation Unit opened in a park near Aldridge Mansion. A student named Evan Torres poked his head through the portal and wondered if there was an alternate New York that was full of just robots. Kylie Griffin pulled Evan back through. The ghost made a beeline for the portal but Kylie closed it just in time. Unaware of what just happened, Patty and Holtzmann spotted him near Aldridge Mansion and the latter opened fire. She missed and blew up a parked car instead though she insisted the ghost used its psychic powers on it. They dodged the ghost as it charged them. Holtzmann had enough and blew it up with her Proton Pistol. Noted Places *Mud Room (white walled room) *Entryway (green walled room) *Hall *Game Room (features Gertrude's piano) *Aldridge Family Library (circa 1920) *Basement Inhabitants *Sir Aldridge *Gertrude Aldridge *unknown number of servants Employees *Ed Mulgrave Jr. *Tour Guide Garrett Trivia *On August 14, 2015, The Castle at Boston University was dressed as the "Historic Aldridge Mansion Museum" for filming on August 17.Boston "Has 'Ghostbusters' made its way to Boston University?" 8/17/15 *On August 26, 2015, filming took place at the Ames Mansion at Borderland State Park from Tuesday August 25 to Friday August 28."Easton mansion a scary good fit for new Ghostbusters movie" 8/26/15 *The Hours of Operation are: **Monday to Friday 10 am to 6 pm **Saturday 11 am to 7 pm **Closed Sundays and every third Saturday *Garrett revealed the mansion and its owner already had a questionable history even before Gertrude's gruesome crimes: **A face bidet and an anti-Irish fence.Tour Guide Garrett (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Theatrical Edition; Chapter 1 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:01:19-00:01:29). Sony Pictures. Tour Guide Garrett says: "At the time of its construction, it was one of the most elegant homes in existence, featuring every luxury including a face bidet and an anti-Irish security fence." **There was a grandfather clock that was on the Titanic and saved by Sir Aldridge, though a Romanian woman and her child were forced off the life boat to make room for it.Tour Guide Garrett (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 1 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:01:23-00:01:33). Sony Pictures. Tour Guide Garrett says: "Um, interesting fact, this grandfather clock was on the Titanic and was saved by Sir Aldridge. A Romanian woman and her child were forced to leave the lifeboat to make room." **It's said that in the room where Sir Aldridge entertained his wealthy guests, P.T. Barnum got the idea of enslaving elephants.Tour Guide Garrett (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 1 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:01:34-00:01:45). Sony Pictures. Tour Guide Garrett says: "Uh, over here, you can imagine Sir Aldridge entertaining his wealthy guests. It's said that, in this very room, P.T. Barnum first had the idea to enslave elephants." *A giant rig was used for the scene when Gertrude throws the chair at the Tour Guide. It incorporated many things like a carbon fiber tube and bungee cords.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Filmmaker Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:04:36-00:04:41). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "That--that chair that stops--and that was a whole giant rig made out of this steel contraption."Mark Hawker (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Filmmaker Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:04:42-00:04:46). Sony Pictures. Mark Hawker says: "Yeah, carbon fiber tube, and bungee cord and all sorts of things." *The part where the Tour Guide is thrown into the wall was filmed on a sound stage with a stunt double a month later after that whole scene was filmed.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:04:25-00:04:34). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "Th-That stunt whe--th-th--where Zach is thrown into the wall was actually shot a month later after we did this one. On a sound stage. " *In the Tor Books Ghostbusters Novelization, on page 1, the Aldridge Mansion Museum is alternatively placed in the West Village.Narrator (2016). Tor Books- "Ghostbusters Novelization (Holder)" (2016) (Book p.1). Line reads: "A dark jewel of Manhattan's West Village, the historical estate loomed in deep shadows." **The revised edition of Ghosts from Our Past also makes this mistake on page 145. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters International #9, in panel 3, on the invoice are several references to the 2016 movie: in the description section is Boston University Castle and its address: 225 Bay State Road, Boston, MA 02215 *On page 13 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, in panel 3, the park that Evan Torres sees in the ATC universe is near the Boston filming location for Aldridge Mansion Museum exteriors on 225 Bay State Road. The park Evan appears over is at the intersection of Bay State Road and Granby Street. *On page 5 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 3, the news ticker mentions the Aldridge Mansion has reopened after a second incident. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, the second image is from the 2016 movie, Chapter 3, when they see Gertrude Aldridge in the Aldridge Mansion Museum. Winston Zeddemore appeared in place of Abby, holding their P.K.E. Meter, while Holtzmann recorded with the Sony 4K Camcorder. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 01 **Chapter 02 **Chapter 03 **Chapter 06 ***Mentioned by Abby.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 6 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:40:43-00:40:48). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "We got another Class 4, and this one's even more ionized than the one at the Aldridge Mansion." **Chapter 12 ***Mentioned by Erin. *'Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal' **Mentioned on page 142. **Covered on page 145. Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) **Deleted Scenes ***The Duke ***Past Lives ***Erin Gets Fired *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #1 ***Issue #6 References Gallery From Film and Trailers ''Unless otherwise noted, the screen caps come from the Extended Edition of the film. GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumBio.png|Exterior GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumExteriorSc01.png| GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumExteriorSc02.png| GB2016JapanTrailerTwo67201601.jpg|From Japan Trailer (Note that the city background is missing) GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumExteriorSc04.png|Across the street GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumExteriorSc05.png| GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumExteriorSc09.png|View right of front of building GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumExteriorSc07.png|View left of front of building GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumExteriorSc03.png|Front of building GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumExteriorSc08.png| GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumExteriorSc06.png| GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumEntrywaySc03.png|The Mud Room seen from the Entryway GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumEntrywaySc04.png|Entryway GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumEntrywaySc01.png| GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumHallSc05.png| GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumEntrywaySc02.png| GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumHallSc07.png|The Hall near the Entryway GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumHallSc01.png| GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumHallSc10.png|The Hall near the Game Room GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumHallSc11.png| GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumHallSc03.png| GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumHallSc08.png| GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumHallSc09.png|The Hall near basement door GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumHallSc04.png| GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumHallSc06.png| GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumHallSc02.png| GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumGamesRoomSc01.png|Sign in Game Room GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumGamesRoomSc02.png| GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumGamesRoomSc03.png| GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumGamesRoomSc04.png| GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumGamesRoomSc05.png| GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumFamilyLibrarySc01.png|Sign in Family Library GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumFamilyLibrarySc02.png| GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumFamilyLibrarySc03.png| GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumFamilyLibrarySc04.png| GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumBasementSc01.png|The Basement GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumBasementSc02.png| GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumBasementSc03.png| GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumBasementSc04.png| GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumBasementSc05.png| GB2016AldridgeMansionMuseumWebsiteSc01.png|Website for the Aldridge Mansion Museum as seen on computer at the Paranormal Studies Laboratory. Behind the Scenes and Interviews AldridgeMansionMuseumPhotoGallery01.jpg|Concept art seen in special features photo gallery AldridgeMansionMuseumPhotoGallery02.jpg|Concept art seen in special features photo gallery AldridgeMansionMuseumPhotoGallery03.jpg|Concept art seen in special features photo gallery TheCastleAndAldridgeMansionMuseumAugust2015.jpg|Boston University's The Castle left, dressed as Aldridge Mansion Museum in mid-August 2015 AldridgeMansionMuseumWorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|Front sign seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette AldridgeMansionEdlundVimeo01.jpg|Exterior before Matte painting by Carl Edlund/Iloura GB2016Chapter01WorldOfTheGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette AldridgeMansionMuseumWorldOfTheGhostbusters02.jpg|Crew set up outside Ames Mansion seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter01GhostsofGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter01WorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter01SlimeTime01.jpg|As seen in Slime Time featurette GB2016Chapter1Stuntbusters01.jpg|As seen in Stuntbusters! featurette GB2016Chapter01SlimeTime02.jpg|As seen in Slime Time featurette GB2016Chapter03WorldOfTheGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter03GhostsofGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter03GhostsofGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette BessRousGhostsofGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette BessRousGhostsofGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette BessRousGhostsofGhostbusters03.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette BessRousGhostsofGhostbusters04.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette BehindTheScenesInterviewInAldridgeMansionMuseumFromGB2016Sc01.png|Behind The Scenes showing part of the Library. AldridgeMansionEdlundVimeo02.jpg|Vomit scene before Matte painting by Carl Edlund/Iloura AldridgeMansionEdlundVimeo03.jpg|Vomit scene before Matte painting by Carl Edlund/Iloura GB2016Chapter03MeetTheTeam01.jpg|Outside the set seen in Meet The Team featurette Secondary Canon GB2016IDWV3Issue9.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters International #9 AldridgeMansionMuseumIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 AldridgeMansionMuseumIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 AldridgeMansionMuseumIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 MayorBradleyAldridgeMansionIDW101Issue3.jpg|Mention seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 AnswerTheCallIDW101Issue6-1.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 Category:GB:2016 Locations Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations